


You Win Badly

by GenKay



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Boys Being Boys, Bromance, Dark, Dark Miguel, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Frottage, Homophobia, Humiliation, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, OOC Miguel Diaz, Roughhousing, Sexual Assault, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhappy Ending, Verbal Humiliation, cliffhanger ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenKay/pseuds/GenKay
Summary: One moment. One mistake. One action born of fear and anger and desperation. That’s all it takes for you to lose it all.Season 1 finale AU. Daniel never goes to talk to Robby after his match with Hawk and there is no final match between Robby and Miguel.
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. Read the notes. Dark!Miguel. Be warned. 
> 
> Can't make it clearer than this....
> 
> But first chapter is pretty tame...

Miguel tried to relax. To get the tension leave his neck and his shoulders. He leaned against the cool tiles, letting hot water flow down through his hair and down his back. A hot shower always made everything better. It left you feeling scoured clean and fresh and yourself again. That’s how it was supposed to work. 

Not this time. No matter how long he stood there like that, this feeling just wouldn’t go away. This ringing in his ears, this throbbing in his temples, this quivering in his veins. Every fiber of his being felt wrong. It felt like he’d been denied something important, something that was his by right and the injustice of it was making his mind scream. 

How did it get like this? He’d won and he had the trophy to prove it, sitting in his locker. So why did he feel like a loser? 

There was something really wrong here - something just beyond his reach that he couldn’t put his finger on. He tried again, taking his mind through the events of the day to try and figure out where things had gone so wrong. 

* * *

It started with Sam, ofcourse. It always started with Sam. 

“Well, just wait. Watch what I do to Robby in the finals.” That’s what he said to her before walking away. 

He regretted those words immediately. After all, Sam seemed to have a problem with how he was acting, about him treating Robby as the enemy. How was doubling down on it going to help?

But then he pushed that down resolutely. 

_ Chicks like winners, Diaz,  _ Sensei had told him.  _ They like badasses. Not pussies who’d stand by and let others take what’s theirs. They do shit like flirting with guys to make you jealous. To see if you’ll fight for them. That’s what they are really after. They just pretend that they don’t like it. _

That’s what was going on here, Miguel told himself. After all, this was how things had started with Sam. She hadn’t given him the time of the day before - but the way she’d looked at him after he’d kicked Kyler’s ass… she’d seen him for the badass he was and she’d wanted him. Just like Sensei had said she would. 

And she’d want him again after he did the same to Robby Keene. He’d beat the guy. No - he’d dominate him. Win without losing a single point. He’d show everyone what a pathetic loser that guy was. And once he did, Sam would come running back to him. That’s how he’d win her back. 

That asshole never gave him the chance. 

The stage was set, the crowd was assembled, the anticipation was thick in the air and Miguel was raring to go. But then someone came out and whispered something in the announcer’s ear. 

“Oh...” Even that guy couldn’t keep the disappointment from his voice. “Well, folks, it seems like Robby Keene cannot continue anymore. So here’s your champion via forfeit - Miguel Diaz!”

No, this wasn’t what he’d wanted. Not this round of disappointed groans followed by tepid, polite applause. It was nothing like the cheering crowd he’d imagined in his dreams. 

“And to present him with the trophy,” The announcer continued. “Our very own DANIEL LARUSSO!”

_ Seriously? LaRusso gets a bigger applause than me? He’s not even a part of it. _

His heart sped up a little at the announcement anyway. Surely Sam seeing her own dad give Miguel the trophy would mean _something_. And Sensei would definitely enjoy that as well - watching LaRusso return the trophy he’d stolen from him all those years ago. 

But someone else whispered something else in the announcer’s ear. 

“Seriously? Fine!” He went back to the mic. “Sorry folks. Looks like Mr. Larusso has left for the day. Family thing.”

He covered for his embarrassment by handing Miguel the trophy himself and getting out of there as quickly as he could. 

No - this was definitely not the victory celebration Miguel had dreamed of. 

“So you didn’t get to kick his ass. Big deal.” Demetri said with his arm around Miguel’s shoulder. “Sam wouldn’t have seen it anyway. She left way before they made the announcement.”

_ She left before?  _ Miguel knew Demetri was just trying to make him feel better, but he always knew the wrong thing to say.  _ She didn’t even stay to see me win? _

Sam didn’t want to see him beat Robby - that was the only explanation. She wanted Robby to win. Ofcourse - that’s why she kept clapping for the guy every time he won a match and Miguel just got sullen glares from her. 

How did Robby get her to love him so fast? How did he steal her right from under Miguel’s nose? And without him having a clue? This victory meant nothing compared to that loss. 

And others felt the same. The energy - the fire - they’d brought to the tournament was all gone now. Sure they were all still gathered around Miguel, clapping him on the back, patting his shoulder, shaking his hand - but they were all just going through the motions. The excitement was gone. 

Sure his mom gushed over him - but that didn’t mean anything. She’d have gushed and told him how well he did even if he’d lost the very first match. 

“Honey, I don’t even know how you did some of those moves. Look...” She said, pointing to a poster of a young Daniel LaRusso. “That’s the move you did right? Did you learn it from that guy? Is he a friend of Johnny’s? That was really amazing...”

He tried to smile for her, to pretend everything was okay, but the feeling didn’t reach his eyes. And she saw through that right away. 

“Something wrong, sweetie?” She asked, concerned. “You just won. You should be celebrating.”

“This isn’t how I wanted to win.” Miguel admitted dejectedly. 

Carmen nodded sympathetically like she understood. 

“I know. I didn’t like it when your friend hurt that boy either.” She said, rubbing his shoulder. “You are a good kid,  _ mijo _ , worrying about someone else like that. I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

_ She thinks I’m worried about Robby-fucking-Keene? _

“It’s not that.” Miguel replied. “I just didn’t want to win by default.”

“Sure. That too.” Carmen agreed. 

She didn’t get it. And she wasn’t going to get it. It was a guy thing after all. And when it came to guy things, there was only one person Miguel trusted to give him advice. 

He found Johnny standing close to the exit, watching people leave. Like he was waiting for someone. He’d looked the same way after the announcement - when he had distractedly patted Miguel on the back and told him “good job” before rushing off somewhere else. In fact, he’d looked like that throughout the tournament - like his mind was on something other than his students that day. 

“Hey, Sensei. Waiting for someone?” Miguel asked, casually standing by his side. 

Johnny shook his head, barely listening to him. 

“Did you see LaRusso leave?” Johnny asked him after a while. 

_ Is he waiting to rub his victory in LaRusso’s face? Sensei wouldn’t be that petty, would he? _

“Uh… my friend told me they left ages ago.” Miguel supplied. 

Johnny nodded and continued waiting. 

The silence was getting awkward now and Miguel had to break it. 

“Sensei, I know this isn’t how we wanted to win - but a win’s a win, right?” He said. “We got the trophy and Cobra Kai is back on top. Who cares if I didn’t get to kick some loser’s ass?”

“Yeah - good job.” Johnny said, distracted. 

_ He’s not even listening to me,  _ Miguel thought irritated. “Hello! Earth to Sensei.”

Johnny turned to him, finally paying attention. 

“I said - a win’s a win, right?” Miguel repeated, holding up his trophy.

_ Go on, tell me that’s right. I’ll believe it if you do. I’ll force myself to believe it if it comes from you. _

Johnny shook his head, sadly. “How you win matters too, Diaz.”

_ Finally. Someone who gets it.  _ He knew Sensei Lawrence wouldn’t let him down. He knew he’d feel the same way as Miguel. This hollow victory was ashes in Sensei’s mouth as well. 

“I know. I didn’t want to win this way either. I wanted to do this right.” Miguel admitted. 

There was a flash of pride in Sensei’s eyes at that. 

“Hawk shouldn’t have done that.” Johnny said, shaking his head. 

_ Hawk? How is this his fault? _

_ Oh… _

Sure Hawk had been the one to kick Keene in the back - but how was it his fault that Keene was too pussy to take a kick? This was karate, after all, not patty-cake. If Keene couldn’t take a hit, then he shouldn’t have been participating in the first place. 

“Have you seen him by the way?” Johnny asked, turning his attention back to the slowly exiting crowd. 

“Hawk? He’s right over...” Miguel motioned behind him. 

“No - Robby.” Johnny clarified. “Did you see him leave? I wanted to check on him.”

_ Why the fuck would you want to do that? _

“No.” Miguel almost snapped. “Haven’t seen him.”

Miguel’s mind was in turmoil as he walked away. What was it about that guy? Why was everyone so obsessed with him? Why was  _ Sensei  _ worrying about him instead of helping his students feel better?

It may not have been how he’d wanted it, but he’d still won, dammit. Everyone should be fawning over him - not chasing after Robby-motherflippin’-Keene.

No - he was being ridiculous. Sensei had no reason to care about Keene - which meant he was doing it for Hawk. Hawk had screwed up and potentially hurt someone. And Sensei might talk tough but he was a real softie at heart. He didn’t want Hawk to get into any trouble, so he was just trying to make sure that Keene was alright. That was the only reason why he’d rushed forward to check on the guy after Hawk had kicked him. 

Yes - that made sense. Sure Miguel wished Sensei would focus on him more, but Johnny was focused on protecting the student who needed him more. And Miguel could put up with that for a while. 

* * *

“What did you expect? This is why they were banned, you know?”

_ Are they talking about Cobra Kai?  _ Miguel turned as he overheard the snippet of conversation to find the source. It was Xander Stone - the former champion and this year’s  _ third  _ place winner. 

“Something you wanna say, Stone?” Miguel asked.  _ If the guy thinks he can badmouth Cobra Kai… _

Xander regarded him coolly for a moment. 

“Nope.” He replied, turning back to his friends. 

“Hey - don’t be a sore loser.” Miguel called out. “If you have something to say about Cobra Kai, say it to my face.”

He probably should’ve just let it go. That’s what his mom would’ve told him to do. But Miguel was already in a bad mood and he wasn’t done fighting for the day. He’d make Xander eat his words or he’d gladly kick the guy’s ass all over again - he was fine with either option. 

“Just the facts, man.” Xander shrugged. “Cobra Kai likes to cheat to win - my Sensei told me all about it.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Miguel asked, incredulous. The guy didn’t even know Cobra Kai.

People were gathering around now. Black and blue gis sorting themselves out into their respective teams. Miguel had eyes only for his enemy.

“Your “victory”.” Xander said with air-quotes. “You knew you couldn’t win against that other guy, so you had your friend take him out with a cheap shot.”

_ He thinks we planned this,  _ Miguel realized.  _ He thinks I wanted it this way.  _

“Sensei said that’s just how Cobra Kai operates. That he saw that thirty years ago.” Stone went on. “Shit like this is why they got banned back then. Guess they should’ve let you stay banned.”

_ He’s talking about Sensei Lawrence?… He doesn’t get to talk about Sensei. _

“You’re dead, Stone.” Miguel snarled, stepping forward. But Aisha put a hand on his chest, holding him back.

“Bring it.” Xander smirked back. He was feeling real confident with a bunch of other guys at his back. 

“What the HELL is going on here?” 

Johnny stepped in between them, furious and everyone instinctively backed up. 

“These guys think they can get away with calling Cobra Kai a bunch of cheaters.” Miguel explained. 

_ Now you are gonna get it.  _ Miguel thought smugly.  _ My sensei will kick your sensei’s ass and we’ll all know which dojo is better.  _

“Come with me.” Johnny snarled. 

He didn’t wait for an answer - he just grabbed Miguel by the arm and dragged him away. And without him there, the others dispersed as well. 

“What the hell were you thinking? Trying to pick a fight like that?” Johnny asked angrily.

_ What was I thinking? What were you thinking, embarrassing me like that? _

“I was just standing up for you.” Miguel said, hotly. “I couldn’t let them talk shit about you.”

“I don’t need you to stand up for me.” Johnny replied sternly. “Especially when it’s true.”

Miguel was taken aback.  _ It couldn’t be true.  _

“It’s true, alright.” Johnny insisted. “My Sensei wasn’t the best guy and he… would fight dirty to win.”

_ But that wasn’t your fault,  _ Miguel thought. But maybe this wasn’t the right thing to say here. 

“There is nothing dirty about winning, Sensei.” Miguel replied. “You taught me that.”

“QUIET!” Johnny yelled. “That’s PUSSY talk, Diaz. We DO NOT fight dirty in Cobra Kai!”

Miguel didn’t hear anything after the first word. His face was red. Burning with shame. The entire hall had gone quiet. They were all staring. Looking at them. At him. He saw Xander smirk from the corner of his eye. 

He was being scolded. Like a four-year old. In front of  _ everyone _ .

This was beyond humiliating. 

* * *

Miguel stripped off his clothes as slow as humanly possible. He was in no hurry to go out there and face people again. He didn’t want to see anyone and he didn’t want anyone to see him. After the humiliation earlier, he didn’t know how he was ever going to show his face in the dojo ever again.

_ Is this how Sensei treats winners? Is this what being a winner is supposed to feel like? _

Everyone else was giving him a wide berth as well - which was… frustrating. He was so ready to take his anger out on a human punching bag, but no one was even giving him a chance. The last few kids in the locker-room hurried out of there when Miguel slammed his locker shut. 

_ Cowards.  _ He thought, disgusted.  _ Where is an asshole to beat up when you need one? Where is Kyler? Where is Keene? _

Robby Keene! He was the reason why all this was happening. None of this would’ve happened if only he hadn’t walked into Miguel’s life. The guy had ruined everything. 

This wasn’t how the story was supposed to go. This wasn’t the narrative Miguel had in his mind. 

_ They  _ were supposed to be the underdogs - a ragtag bunch of misfits and nerds, transformed into badasses by Sensei Lawrence. The rebels fighting against the system - with LaRusso being that system. Bunch of outsiders who’d forced their way inside with sheer grit and determination, compelling everyone’s admiration through their skills and hard work, getting LaRusso and the karate committee to acknowledge them, getting Sam...  _ there  _ was your Lifetime movie. 

But Keene had ruined it from the start. He’d shown up alone, fighting unaffiliated and out of nowhere, now _he_ was the underdog. The David to their Goliath. Even if they’d won fair and square, it wouldn’t have been the victory they’d been hoping for - but he couldn’t even let them have that. 

Miguel was almost certain now that the guy had faked his injury. He was Larusso’s student, right? That’s why he’d been at their house that day? And Sensei had told Miguel that LaRusso was a conniving, manipulative SOB who liked to fight dirty. 

He must have put the guy up to it. Robby couldn’t be  _ seen  _ fighting for LaRusso - not with LaRusso on the committee. That wouldn’t have  _ looked  _ fair. So the guy had fought unaffiliated ( _ why is that even allowed? _ ). And when it became obvious that Robby was no match for Miguel ( _ He isn’t. Xander is just a sore loser. _ ), he had the guy fake his injury just to spite Cobra Kai. 

What a piece of shit!

Miguel jumped back as the cold spray of water hit his body, making goosebumps rise all over his skin. 

_ Can’t anything go right for me today? _

He waited for the water to get hot until it was steaming and got under it, trying to leave his troubles behind. But it was no use. His mind just wouldn’t let him. He stood there for what felt like hours, contemplating his victory that felt like a defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

A slap on the butt brought him back to the present, making him jump up in alarm. 

“Buck up, champ.” Hawk said, chuckling at his reaction. “We still won. We should celebrate that.”

“Not in the mood, Hawk.” Miguel replied sullenly. 

Miguel regarded his friend with furtive glances as the skinny, naked boy tested the water temperature before stepping into the hot spray. Almost immediately, the water washed whatever crap he put in his hair to keep it in place like that, leaving them limp and trailing over his eyes.  He looked better like this, in Miguel’s opinion. Blond hair with blue ends falling over his face. He didn’t need to be a rooster-head to distract people from the scar - but he had a complex about that and there was nothing Miguel could do about it. 

He was filling out nicely too - getting all toned with hard edges. He was still skinny, but there used to be a softness about him that was gone now. He was still behind Miguel in that department though, Miguel noted proudly. 

“You checking me out, bro’?” Hawk smirked, flexing his abs and puffing out his chest. 

Miguel rolled his eyes. “Do you have to be on all the time?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, like, taking your shirt off in front of the whole crowd. What was that?” Miguel shook his head in exasperation. “What if your parents had been there?”

“They weren’t.” Hawk shrugged. “And the crowd loved it. That was badass.”

“No, it wasn’t.” Miguel told him. “It was dumb. You see Sensei going around flashing everyone to prove that he’s a badass? He doesn’t need to - because he’s a  _ real  _ badass.”

Hawk scowled at him. “Look - I know you are pissed off because Sensei yelled at you in front of everyone. And that shit wasn’t fair. But you don’t need to take it out on me.”

“Why not?” Miguel said angrily. “It was your fault anyway.”

“You got a problem with me, Diaz?” Hawk matched his tone and turned towards him.

Miguel sighed. Hawk wasn’t the one he wanted to fight and he was right - Miguel was just taking his frustration out on him. But he wasn’t ready to let it go either.

“You shouldn’t have kicked Keene like that.” He said, letting his annoyance through. “That was some dumb shit.”

“The guy made fun of my hair.” Hawk defended. “What was I supposed to do? Be a pussy?”

“No one would’ve thought of you as a pussy if you’d just beaten the guy fair and square.” Miguel argued. “It’s about picking your battles, man. It’s about self-control.”

“That’s just what pussies say when they don’t have the balls to fight.” Hawk scoffed at him. “And what difference does it make? We won anyway, didn’t we? Why do you care about Keene all of a sudden?”

“I don’t care about Keene, dumbass, I care about you.” Miguel snapped. And then he sighed. “You could’ve won. You  _ would’ve _ won. And then it’d have been the two of us in the finals. Cobra Kai would’ve gotten both the first and the second place. No one would’ve questioned our victory. But now… Now they all think that we cheated to win.”

Hawk finally got it. He finally understood where Miguel was coming from. And he turned away from him, feeling ashamed.

“Who cares what a bunch of losers think?” He muttered under his breath.

“We do. We have to.” Miguel told him. “Sensei had to beg them to let Cobra Kai back in. What are we gonna do if they ban us again?”

“They wouldn’t!” Hawk said indignantly. “Not over something like this.”

“You don’t know LaRusso, man.” Miguel said, dejectedly. “Sensei told me all about him. The guy will do anything to shut us down.”

“You think he planned this?” Hawk asked, musing.

Miguel had wondered about it too. He wouldn’t have put it past the guy - not after everything Sensei had told him about him. But no… even LaRusso could not have made Hawk do something like this.

“Planned to have you kick Keene in the back?” Miguel scoffed. “Are you working for LaRusso now?”

Hawk saw the absurdity of that right away and laughed. He flicked some water at Miguel and Miguel flicked some right back. Miguel felt better now - lighter. They dropped the subject as they started soaping themselves up. 

“Sorry.” Hawk said after a while, picking it up again. “I should’ve had more control.”

Miguel nodded, choosing not to comment on it. It wasn’t like he didn’t understand where Hawk was coming from. After years of being the shy, bullied kid, he needed to overcompensate a little. Like all that talk about kidnapping people or assaulting them or scarring them - he wasn’t serious about any of it. It was all just tough talk. 

* * *

Hawk was a good guy and a good friend. And not that bad-looking either - Miguel thought as he looked over at him. The tattoo was an impressive work of art. Miguel hadn’t been sure of it at first - his mom never saw the point of scarring yourself for life - but it was growing on him now. 

“It is badass, isn’t it?” Hawk said as he caught him looking. He rolled his shoulders making the falcon flap its wings again.

“Not bad.” Miguel admitted grudgingly. 

Hawk flexed some more and the motion drew Miguel’s eyes lower - down to his ass and to the wound he had. The bandages were off now, but the bite-marks left by the junkyard dogs were still there.

“Does it hurt?” Miguel asked. 

“Huh?” Hawk twisted his body around to look down at himself. “Oh - that? I forgot it was even there.”

The puncture wounds had scabbed over, but Miguel figured Hawk still felt it every time he sat down. 

“Hey Diaz. If you are gonna be checking out my ass, you better show me yours too.” Hawk said, mockingly. 

Miguel rolled his eyes again. 

“Like I’ll ever be interested in your flat butt.” He said, turning around. 

As soon as his back was to him, Hawk’s hand reached out and grabbed a fistful of Miguel’s ass. Miguel yelped and jumped as he felt his cheeks getting squeezed and Hawk’s fingers dipped into his crack. 

“There it is.” Hawk laughed. 

“You asshole.” Miguel turned around, ready for some payback. 

And then he saw it. 

Hawk was hard. 

Not completely. He wasn’t there yet. But his dick had filled out a bit and was standing up a little. Not exactly pointing up - more like somewhere towards Miguel’s knees. 

“Dude, c’mon.” Miguel said and Hawk turned away, flushing.

“It’s no big deal.” Hawk shrugged, trying to play it off. “Just adrenaline.”

Miguel didn’t mind, exactly. Stuff like this happened with guys all the time. And it wasn’t like this was the first time. Miguel had felt Hawk hard against him plenty of time while sparring. And he’d ignored it just like Hawk had ignored it when it happened to him. That was simply what guys were supposed to do.

“You are just jealous because mine’s bigger than yours.” Hawk said, defensively. 

Miguel turned his head around and looked down at his friend. Sure he was bigger at the moment but bigger-bigger?

“Nah - that’s not it.” He replied, mockingly. 

Hawk took offence at that and punched him on the shoulder. Miguel laughed and retaliated with a backhand to Hawk’s undefended balls. Not hard - just enough to sting. To make him groan and double over, clutching his privates. 

“What happened to fighting fair?” Hawk complained.

“Tournament’s over, bud.” Miguel replied. “You know what Sensei says - in a street fight, nads are fair game.”

Hawk was definitely going to get him for this later, Miguel was sure of that. Or rather, he’d try to. Because Miguel was going to be ready. 

“You said you wanted to face me in the finals, right?” Hawk asked, remembering. “Who do you think would’ve won if we had?”

How was that even a question?

“Me obviously.” Miguel replied. 

“Cocky much?” Hawk said derisively, wagging his eyebrows. “Wanna put your ass on the line? Winner take all?”

Miguel didn’t even bother to reply. Instead, he turned off the shower and started lathering himself up with the bodywash. 

That was another one of Hawk’s dumb ideas. One he’d talked about when it’d just been the boys.

“Losers don’t deserve to keep their dignity.” He’d said. “So once you are done pounding a guy to the ground, you strip him naked and fuck his ass right in front of everyone. Make him your bitch. Bet once you do that to a guy, he’ll never even dare to look you in the eye again.”

Bert had gone pale at those words - but Miguel had just rolled his eyes and Demetri had scoffed out a “Sure,  _ Eli.  _ Sounds brilliant.”

It was just more of his dumb, macho shit. Hawk would never actually do it. 

Or maybe not…

Hawk pushed him against the wall and Miguel felt his warm body pressed up against his back. His cock slipped between Miguel’s soaped-up cheeks as Hawk thrust his hips forward, trying to wrap his arm around Miguel’s neck. 

“Dude - cut it out.” Miguel said, annoyed, as he pushed the boy off of him. 

“What? Scared of Hawk’s big man-meat.” He said, shaking his half-hard dick at Miguel. 

“Scared that you are calling it man-meat now.” Miguel replied, resolutely looking away.

“C’mon. I’ll go easy on you since you are a friend.” Hawk offered. “I won’t fuck your ass. I’ll be fine with just a blowjob. Or maybe even a handjob.”

Things had taken a weird turn somewhere. Hawk had never gone this far in his talks and it was making Miguel nervous.

“Dude - I’m kidding.” Hawk said, watching the expression on his face. “You know that, right?”

“Well, it’s not funny.” Miguel snapped back.

Hawk left him alone and turned off his own shower to soap himself up. 

“Don’t freak out on me, alright.” Hawk said as he scrubbed under his arms. “Guys do stuff like this with each-other. It’s cool.”

Miguel rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know they do. But I’m not gay. I’m not into guys.”

“No - I meant straight guys too.” Hawk clarified. “Like - there is nothing gay about two guys just getting each-other off.”

Miguel looked at him, surprised. What the hell was Hawk talking about?

“You never did stuff like that?” Hawk asked. “Like on sleepovers?”

“No!” Miguel replied, offended. But he shouldn’t have been, right? And it wasn’t like he’d had many friends inviting him to sleepovers anyway. “Did  _ you _ ?”

Hawk shrugged. “Me and Demetri used to have sleepovers all the time.” He explained. “We used to jerk off together. Even helped each-other out a couple of times.”

Now that  _ was  _ unexpected. Miguel had had no idea. 

“You dated Demetri?” He asked, trying to figure it out.

“No!” It was Hawk’s turn to be offended. “I told you - it wasn’t a gay thing. Just two guys, helping each-other out.”

Miguel was trying to wrap his head around it. He really was. But no matter how he thought about it, it sounded like two guys having sex with each-other to him. And that’s what being gay was, right? He could feel his nerves tingling as he decided to ask. 

“So how does that work? How do two guys do stuff like that without making it gay?”

Hawk smirked as he launched into the explanation.

“Well, first of all, there is the no-homo rule. No kissing. At all. Anywhere. But especially not on the lips.” Hawk thought about it. “And watch where your hands go. No touching the face or stroking the chest or any shit like that. Basically, just think about what you’d do with a girl and then don’t do that. Playing a little grabass is fine though. Closing your eyes during it is fine too. In fact, if you are imagining a girl, it’s encouraged. And it’s always better to have some porn on - preferably with some girl-on-girl action going on.”

Miguel nodded, taking it all in. Had he been missing out on this boyhood experience? Did all boys do this?

“How come no one ever told me about this?” He wondered out loud.

“Because you don’t talk about it afterwards.” Hawk replied. “That’s the final rule. You never, ever let anyone find out about it. This stuff is just for best friends.”

“So... aren’t you breaking that rule by telling me?” Miguel asked. 

“No.” Hawk shrugged. “I told you - this stuff is for best friends.”

_ So I’m your best friend now?  _ Miguel thought smugly as heat pooled in his stomach. All this stuff - it did sound interesting. Miguel had never had a best friend before to talk about this stuff and Sensei was all about hot babes all the time. 

“I don’t think I can ever do that.” Miguel admitted. “I don’t think I can even get hard with a guy around.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Hawk scoffed, his eye darting down. “Looks like it.”

Miguel followed his gaze and flushed in embarrassment. His dick was at half-mast too - harder than Hawk’s right now. He hadn’t even realized this was happening down there. Did this mean…?

“Don’t go spiralling on me, Diaz.” Hawk said casually. “This is just about male bonding. Doesn’t mean anything else.”

Yes, that was right. That’s what Hawk had just explained to him. It was just a bit of fun between guys. It was more about trusting each-other - having someone who accepted you as you were. Someone you didn’t have to pretend with. Someone who wouldn’t laugh at you or go around spreading stories.  Miguel  _ did  _ trust Hawk. And it felt good to know that Hawk trusted him. 

Tentatively, he reached out and pinched his butt, hoping to elicit a reaction. 

“You’re gonna have to do better than that, Diaz!” Hawk smirked at him. “Don’t you remember what Sensei said? To grab life by the - Balls!”

His hand shot out, wrapping around Miguel’s dick and tugging. 

“Hey!” Miguel jumped back on instinct and his soaped-up cock slipped right out of Hawk’s grasp. 

Hawk was crouching now, getting ready for the next attack. And Miguel crouched in return to keep his groin out of reach. Hawk charged ahead, trying to grab him by the jewels again and Miguel sidestepped neatly and grabbed him in a headlock instead. 

Both boys were covered in soap and they slipped and slid against each-other as they struggled for the upper hand. And then Miguel felt Hawk’s fist close around his dick and start stroking him. Miguel was fully hard now and he moaned in pleasure at the sensation of having someone else’s hand on him. 

Big mistake. He ended up loosening the hold and Hawk slipped right out. He let go of Miguel’s cock and pushed him against the wall before pressing himself against him. He drew back his hips and thrust ahead, like he was fucking him and their dicks smacked against each-other like they were swordfighting. 

“You are new at this, Diaz.” Hawk smirked as he stabbed his cock into Miguel’s lower abs. “What do you say? Winner take all?”

“Are you that desperate for my cock?” Miguel taunted back. “You do have a nice ass.”

He reached behind Hawk and squeezed his cheek - right where the bite marks where. Hawk yelped and jumped back. And moments later, Miguel had him pressed against the wall. 

“See?” Miguel smirked as he turned the tables. “I might be new but I’m a fast learner.”

Miguel kept Hawk in place with a forearm against his throat as he pushed their crotches together. Hawk moaned as their hard lengths rubbed against each-other, warm and wet and slick with soap. His hands found Miguel’s ass, pulling him closer. 

_ Screw the rules,  _ Miguel thought as he saw the blissed out look on Hawk’s face. He leaned forward to kiss him and Hawk kept watching him with half-lidded eyes as he craned his neck forward to meet his lips. 

And then his eyes flew open and his expression changed to one of alarm. 

“Get off me, man!” Hawk yelled, pushing Miguel away immediately. 

_ Shit! I screwed up.  _ Miguel thought.  _ I crossed a line. Hawk told me the rule and I… _

But Hawk wasn’t looking at him. His eyes were fixed at something behind Miguel. Miguel turned to follow his gaze and his heart dropped into his stomach as he saw it too. 

Robby Keene was standing at the door with a towel wrapped around his waist, staring at them. And then he turned and left without a word. 

* * *

“You think he saw us?” Hawk asked, nervously.

Despite the panic flowing through him, Miguel couldn’t help but roll his eyes.  _ He stood there, staring and then ran away. What do  _ **_you_ ** _ think, dumbass? _

“I mean - you think he knew what we were doing?” Hawk clarified. 

Miguel considered the possibility. Could they play this off somehow? Spin this? Say that it was just two boys in the locker-room, roughhousing? Robby might believe that, right?

No - that didn’t matter. It didn’t matter what Robby believed, only what he was going to tell others. He’d seen them do something embarrassing and there was no way he wouldn’t use it against them. 

“We’ll figure it out.” Miguel said, confidently. “We’ll say he was lying. Making crap up because he lost the tournament. Nobody’s gonna believe him.”

It  _ could  _ work. But they had been stupid - there was no denying that. All of Hawk’s rules about secrecy and never telling anyone and they hadn’t even considered the possibility of someone finding out. What they hell were they thinking, doing something like that in public showers? They weren't.  


And Robby had known what was happening - Miguel was sure about that much. He’d seen the boy’s eyes look downwards, at their hard cocks and he’d known what it meant. They had to be in crisis management mode now - figure out a way to stop anyone else from finding out - but Robby would always know.

Still, it wouldn’t matter if nobody believed him. 

“What about Sam?” Hawk asked quietly.

_ Crap.  _ Miguel hadn’t even thought about that. Ofcourse Robby wanted Sam and ofcourse he was going to use this with her. Miguel had given him the perfect weapon after all. No way Sam was ever going to take him back once Robby told her about this.

“We’ll figure it out.” Miguel repeated. 

The two boys quickly rinsed off the rest of the soap off their bodies and hurried out after wrapping matching white towels around their waists. 

_ Robby-fucking-Keene. Did he have to ruin everything? Could he not let me have even this? It was just some harmless fun with a friend. It didn’t mean anything. It wasn’t hurting anyone. Why the hell is the guy out to get me so bad? _


	3. Chapter 3

Keene was still there when they got back to the locker-room. He’d clearly decided to forgo the shower and he’d already put on his boxer-briefs. A ratty old pair with a hole near the butt, Miguel noted with some satisfaction. He wouldn’t be caught dead in underwear like that - but he didn’t expect a guy like Robby to have any class. 

And then he saw the phone in Robby’s hands and his heart skipped a beat.  _ Is he telling people already? _

That didn’t seem to be the case, though. Robby wasn’t typing anything and he was at his phone with a conflicted expression on his face. Then that look was gone as he heard their footsteps and turned around. As soon as he saw them, that usual punchable smug look was back. 

“Done already?” He smirked. “That was fast.”

Miguel flushed at implication but kept himself in check. This had to be handled carefully. 

“Look, man, I don’t know what you think you saw but… it wasn’t what it looked like.” The excuse sounded lame even to himself. 

Robby’s smirk widened. He wasn’t buying it even a little.

“Whatever. It’s none of my business.” He shrugged.

Miguel felt a momentary relief at those words. If Robby didn’t care, then it was less likely that he’d spread it around. 

“I don’t care that you guys are gay.” He added. 

“We’re not gay!” Hawk said immediately from his left. 

Robby looked amused at that. “Right! Sure!”

“We’re not!” Hawk insisted. “It’s just something friends do from time to time. You wouldn’t know because you don’t have any friends.”

There was a flash of something in Robby’s eyes that made Miguel think that Hawk had gotten under his skin. But then his expression didn’t change at all and he figured he must have imagined it.

“Right!  _ Special  _ friends!” Robby mocked. “Not sure why you are getting so bent out of shape. It’s 2018. It’s cool to be gay now.”

“We know it is.” Miguel snapped. “But we are not.”

“Is this about your Sensei?” Robby asked, curious now. “You think he’ll be pissed if he finds out?”

_ What is he implying?  _ Miguel’s temper rose again.  _ Is he calling Sensei Lawrence bigoted?  _

He had wondered about that before as well. Sensei was quite… old-fashioned. His head was clearly still in the 80’s when it came to political issues - so it was possible it might be the case on this topic as well. 

But it wasn’t Keene’s place to talk shit about him.

“Hey, don’t talk about our Sensei, alright!” Miguel said curtly. “I don’t know what bullshit LaRusso told you about him, but Sensei’s nothing like that. You don’t know the guy - so do yourself a favor and keep your trap shut!”

There was a look of confusion on Robby’s face. Not fear, as Miguel had been expecting, but confusion - and he didn’t get it. And then it cleared and was replaced by a sneer. 

“Like I said,” Robby shrugged again. “None of my business.”

_ Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. You are no better than Hawk when it comes to self-control.  _ They were trying to ask the guy to do them a favor - how was pissing him off going to help?

“Sorry - I shouldn’t have said that.” Miguel backtracked immediately. “Just don’t tell anyone what you saw, okay? Please?”

Robby gave him a long, hard look before turning back to his locker. Neither a yes, nor a no.

“C’mon man.” Miguel almost pleaded. “I don’t want this to affect my relationship with Sam.”

Miguel realized his mistake in reminding Robby of that almost immediately. Even before Robby turned to look at him incredulously.

“You are kidding, right?” He asked. “Dude, you can’t keep using her as your beard. That’s messed up.”

“I’m not!” Miguel flushed again. “I told you - ”

“Yeah, yeah! Not gay.” Robby scoffed. “Look, I don’t care what messed up shit is going on between the two of you or what crap you have to tell yourself to justify it - but Sam deserves better than to be caught up in it. So if you are planning to go after her again, you better start by being honest with her - because I’m gonna.”

Miguel could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing up as he clenched his fists. He’d tried to reason with the guy - he really had. But if he wasn’t willing to listen to reason, then there was just one option left.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hawk looking at him for permission and Miguel gave him a slight nod in return.

Time to settle this.

* * *

Keene knew what was coming when Hawk sauntered his way to the opposite side, blocking him in. 

“You don’t want to do this.” He said, quietly. 

“No, we don’t.” Miguel agreed. “But you are not leaving us much of a choice.”

“Speak for yourself, Diaz.” Hawk chimed in. “I didn’t get to kick his ass before - and I really want to.”

Robby sighed, putting his hand on the closed locker door.

“No - you guys really have no idea what you are doing.” He said, with closed eyes. “You think your Sensei would want this?”

_ Threatening to tell on us? You think that shit will fly with Johnny Lawrence? _

“Last time I kicked a guy’s ass, he told me he was proud of me.” Miguel replied, smirking. “Pretty sure he’d love hearing about this too.”

Keene’s face was expressionless when he turned to Miguel. 

“Thought you were supposed to be the smart one.” He said, coldly. 

Miguel hated him. And he hated how the guy was making him feel. Like he had pulled one over Miguel and Miguel didn’t even know it. He knew it was a bluff but he hated it all the same. 

“You know what? I take it back.” Miguel replied, sneering. “I do want to do this. I’ve wanted to kick your ass since the moment I saw you. And Sam’s not here to get in the way this time.”

A slight nod in Hawk’s direction and it was on. 

Hawk reached him first, using the bench to launch himself in the air and coming down with a superman-punch. Robby immediately responded by flinging open the locker door and Hawk’s fist clanged against it uselessly. 

“FUCK!” Hawk yelled, clutching his hand and backing away. 

Robby used the chance to rush at Miguel, who was ready to meet him. They exchanged blows, fists swinging, dodging and blocking, with neither boy getting the upper hand. 

Robby was holding his left arm a little awkwardly, Miguel noticed. He wasn’t using it as much to attack or defend. And it looked like there was a bruise forming on his back. Either he was really committed to faking it or Hawk actually had hurt him before with that kick. Miguel decided to test it out.

He aimed his punch towards the shoulder and Robby couldn’t get his defense up in time. He winced hard as the blow landed and now Miguel knew his weak spot. Hawk chose that moment to re-enter the fight and Robby backed up, letting the blue-haired boy come between them.

_ Dammit Hawk,  _ Miguel thought, frustrated as he barely avoided hitting his own friend. He’d almost had him but now Hawk was in the way. 

Hawk kept swinging and Robby kept dodging, waiting for his chance. And the moment he got it, he grabbed Hawk’s arm and pushed him back with a palm to the chest - right into Miguel. They’d barely recovered themselves when Robby followed it up with a solid kick to Hawk’s sternum that sent both of them tumbling back. 

Miguel regained himself almost immediately, rolling with it and getting back up on his feet. Hawk couldn’t - he knelt there, clutching his stomach and wheezing in pain. They’d both lost their towels in the tussle by now and they were naked in front of Robby with their dicks swinging in the air. Robby was still in his boxer-briefs, taking a defensive position and keeping his bad shoulder away from them.

_ Is he really that good?  _ Miguel wondered.  _ If I can’t beat him two-on-one, how could I have won the tournament? _

_ No,  _ he realized _ , it wasn’t that Robby was good, but they were bad. They’d never had any practice fighting as a team and they were both being too aggressive. They both wanted to be the one to finish the guy and they kept getting in each-other’s way. That’s what he is taking advantage of.  _

Miguel lunged at him again with a flurry of blows and Robby blocked each-one. He looked focused, determined… calm. He winced every time he was forced to use his bad arm to defend himself, but there was no expression on his face otherwise. And Miguel couldn’t find a single opening. 

Hawk was getting up again, Miguel noticed as Robby swung him around, almost slamming into the wall. He knew Robby had noticed too and he knew the guy would try the same trick again. But Miguel was going to be ready for him this time.

Hawk charged again, aiming a kick at Robby’s other shoulder and Robby side-stepped it smoothly - and ran right into Miguel’s swinging arm. Miguel had timed it perfectly and it landed right on his bad shoulder, making him grunt in pain and stumble back - right where Hawk was waiting. He nailed Robby with a kick to the thigh right as Miguel followed up with a punch to his back. 

They had their rhythm now. They took turns kicking and punching the enemy, while frustrating his attempts to get out from between them. Robby could barely defend himself against one of them one-handed and the moment he did so, the other attacked from the other side. They didn’t give him any time to collect himself, to plan. Not a moment of respite. 

Miguel swept his legs out from under him and as soon as Robby was on his knees, Hawk nailed him with a roundhouse to the jaw. Spit and blood sprayed out in an arc as Robby slumped to the floor. He tried to roll away immediately, but Miguel landed on him with a knee to his abs when he turned over. All air went out of him in a whoosh and Robby curled to his side, groaning in pain. 

Hawk grabbed his hair and pulled him up before winding up his discarded towel and wrapping it around his neck. He lifted the smaller boy to his feet as Robby’s hands uselessly scrabbled against the fabric, trying to find purchase. He flopped around like a fish, trying to get free, but with an elbow at his back for leverage, Hawk forcefully yanked him up, almost lifting him off the ground. 

Robby choked back a scream when Miguel stepped in front of him and punched him in the stomach. He liked the sound of that - so he drew back his fist and punched him again, making sure to lead with his knuckles. And again. Each punch sank deeper and deeper into those taut abs and Miguel kept it up until he was panting himself. Hawk held Robby in place with the towel still strangling him and grinned at Miguel. There was a madness in his eyes that was reflected in Miguel’s own. 

“You wanna date Sam that bad, huh?” Miguel whispered, grabbing Robby’s bulge and squeezing. “How are you gonna do that with busted balls?”

Miguel lifted his knee, nailing him right between the legs. Robby whimpered and his hands left his neck to try and protect his jewels as his body tried to curl up despite his position. 

Miguel smirked at him. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of his old boxer-briefs and pulled them down his legs. Robby clutched at his throbbing balls, futilely trying to protect them from further assault, but Miguel easily pulled his hands away. He grabbed his junk with one hand and squeezed and tugged until the boy was moaning in pain. 

“Please...” Robby begged. “Please… stop.”

_ Finally he is begging,  _ Miguel thought, satisfied.  _ Finally he is ready to listen.  _

“Sure.” Miguel loosened his hold, but kept his hand there as a threat. “As soon as you agree to leave us all alone. You’re not gonna spread any stories about us. You’re gonna leave Sam alone. And you’re not gonna come anywhere near Cobra Kai. Got it?”

Robby looked at him, blankly, through a curtain of hair that had fallen over his eyes.  _ Why isn’t he agreeing? Why isn’t he begging to be let go? _

Robby jerked his head forward, slamming his forehead against Miguel’s mouth. Miguel stumbled back with a curse, immediately tasting salt and iron from his cut lip. 

“FUCK!” He heard Hawk yell as Robby jerked his head backwards, getting him on the nose. He stumbled back, letting the towel go and Robby fell to his knees, coughing as he tried to catch his breath again. 

_ Fucker still had some fight in him,  _ Miguel thought, angry again.  _ The whole begging thing was an act to get us to lower our guard. You’re smart, Keene - but I’m not falling for that a second time.  _

Robby didn’t have that much fight left in him. He was still wheezing, trying to get up when Miguel regained himself. He could barely put up a block against Miguel’s first kick and none at all to the second. 

Miguel loomed over him, grabbing his hair and yanking his head back. He raised his arm and dropped an elbow right on Robby’s forehead, cutting him open. The boy was stunned and Miguel raised his fist, landing punches one after the other until his whole face was bruised and bleeding. 

Miguel stood back, looking down at his work in satisfaction. Hawk was up again, watching Miguel go to town with admiration in his eyes. Miguel let his hair go and Robby fell down bonelessly to the ground. He was barely moving anymore, but the soft groans told them that he was still conscious. 

Miguel climbed on his back, pushing his face against the cold floor with his hand in his hair. And then he buried his boney elbow into his bad shoulder, making Robby groan harder. 

“Please…” Robby begged again. “Please...”

_ Not falling for it this time,  _ Miguel thought as he pressed harder. 

* * *

Miguel could sense Hawk moving behind him, doing something. He half-turned his body to see the boy kneeling between Robby’s legs and spreading them apart.

“Hold him down, would you?” Hawk said, spitting on his hand shoving it between Robby’s asscheeks. Robby squealed like stuck pig as two fingers were shoved roughly into his channel with only spit to ease the way.

“What are you doing?” Miguel asked, feeling a little nervous now. 

“Winner take all, remember.” Hawk replied, spitting on his other hand and stroking himself hard. “I’m gonna make him my bitch.”

“Dude...” Miguel said, uncertainly, as he watched the scene unfold with fascination. Hawk’s fingers pistoned in and out of Robby’s hole as he stroked himself hard. Robby squirmed, trying to escape and Miguel held him in place on instinct. 

“It’s the only way, okay.” Hawk explained. “As soon as he gets away from us, he won’t be scared anymore. And he’ll start telling people. The only way to shut him up for good is to break him completely. And this is how you do it. He won’t be able to tell anyone about us without telling them that he got fucked in the ass too.”

Miguel nodded, pressing down more firmly now. Robby’s butt wiggled every time Hawk plunged his fingers in, but there was nowhere to go. Hawk scissored and stretched him as he rubbed himself back to hardness. Hawk was pretty big - Miguel saw. And he wondered how that monster was going to fit inside that tiny, puckered hole. 

_ This is the only way,  _ Miguel told himself,  _ the only way to make sure this asshole doesn’t destroy everything.  _ Hawk’s logic was sound. Once you destroyed someone like this, they’d never even dare to look you in the eye again, much less try to confront you. A little more spit to ease the way and Hawk was ready. He was lifting Robby up by his hips, bringing his ass to level with his cock. He pushed his hips forward, his cockhead searching for the opening.  _ This is the only way. Unless… _

“Beg.” Miguel said, yanking Robby up by his hair. “Beg and we’ll let you go.”

Robby spat at him.

_ I tried to help you.  _ Miguel thought as a glob of spit and blood rolled down his cheek.  _ I tried to show mercy. Guess this means you want it.  _

Robby screamed as Hawk pushed into him, inch by painful inch. He redoubled his efforts, trying to escape, but with four hands holding him down, he had no chance. Hawk kept pushing until he was completely seated inside, his trimmed pubes nestled between Robby’s butt-cheeks. Then he slowly pulled back until just his cock-head was left inside the hole. 

And then he slammed back in. 

He repeated the maneuver - pulling out slowly and slamming back in. Robby whimpered with every thrust, but eventually his struggles died down. He lay there, still and boneless as Hawk fucked his ass. 

“Think this is what pussy feels like?” Hawk asked, panting. He’d given up any pretense of self-control and was thrusting with abandon now. “It’s all warm and wet and  _ tight.  _ Wish you could feel this, Miggy.”

Miguel’s heart was pounding and adrenaline was rushing through his veins. He could feel his ears ringing and all he could think of was what was going on before him. He’d only ever seen stuff like this on pornos. The way Hawk’s body glistened with sweat and all the muscles stood out. The way his abs flexed with every thrust. The way his pubes looked as his cock appeared and disappeared into Robby’s asshole. The way he squeezed and pinched that pale ass while fucking into it. 

And what an ass that was.

Miguel had never thought of it before, but Robby was pretty hot. Like objectively hot. His creamy pale skin was smooth all over except for tufts of hair between his legs. And the way those ass-cheeks flexed and jiggled with every move - Miguel realized he wanted that too. 

“Why don’t I?” Miguel asked, dazed. “Maybe I should get in there too.”

“Wait your turn buddy.” Hawk smirked. 

“Why?” Miguel shrugged. “He acted like he could take us both. Let’s see if he can.”

Hawk looked confused for a moment, but then understanding came and his grin widened. 

“Let’s get him on the bench.” Hawk said, pulling out of Robby with a pop.

Robby had no fight left in him at all. Still, they were not going to take any chances. Miguel folded his arms behind his back and wrapped the towel around them. Then they turned him over…

… and found him hard.

“Well, what do you know?” Hawk laughed, grabbing his thick tool and shaking it. “Guess he is the one who is gay. Projecting much?”

Miguel smiled in relief. Robby would definitely not want anyone knowing how much he enjoyed it. He barely put up any resistance as they dragged him to the bench, draping him over it. 

“So how do we do this?” Hawk asked, looking down at the semi-conscious boy in confusion. 

“Uh...” Miguel hadn’t actually thought about the mechanics of it. “I don’t know. I thought you would.”

“It was your idea.” Hawk countered. 

They both looked down, thinking about it. 

“I think I got it.” Miguel said. “Let’s put him between us and go in one at a time.”

Hawk nodded and they pulled Robby up again, arranging him on the bench with his legs on either side. He almost slumped down to the floor, but Hawk sat down behind him and held him in place. 

“You lift him up and I’ll guide you in.” Miguel instructed. 

Hawk grabbed Robby around the waist and almost pulled him on his lap. Then he hooked his forearms behind Robby’s knees, pulling them up until the boy was almost folded in half. Miguel sat down on the bench opposite to them and looked down. 

_ This could work,  _ he thought. He could see both Hawk’s cock, hot and heavy on the bench, as well as Robby’s asshole, still winking at him. He grabbed some lotion from the nearby locker and slicked up Hawk’s cock, stroking it back to full hardness. 

“Jesus, Miggy.” Hawk was breathing hard. “Don’t make me cum like that.”

Miguel smirked and stopped his ministrations. He guided the slick ember back to the hole with one hand while stretching Robby open with the fingers of his other. He need not have bothered - Hawk’s mushroom head slipped past the ring without any resistance and the blue-haired boy loosened his grip, letting Robby slide down on this cock. He moaned in pleasure as he was fully seated inside Robby again. 

_ My turn. _

He wet his palm with some lotion and started rubbing himself to full hardness. Using his other hand, he pushed two fingers inside Robby right beside Hawk’s cock. Hawk moaned and Robby whimpered, trying to escape the intrusion. Miguel stretched him wider, moving his fingers in and out. 

He must have touched something because Robby jerked suddenly and his cock spurted a little precum on his stomach. Curious, Miguel tried to find the spot again. It felt like a bump against the pads of his fingers and pressing down on it seemed to elicit the same reaction from the beaten boy. Doing it a third time confirmed it. 

“What was that?” Hawk asked, wondering. “How did you make him clench like that?”

“Not sure.” Miguel said, searching for it again. He pressed down and Robby moaned in pleasure, his cock fully hard now. “There’s something here.”

“Guess that’s why he likes getting fucked up the ass.” Hawk commented. 

Miguel figured Robby was stretched enough by now. He nodded to Hawk and the other boy leaned back, pulling Robby’s legs with him, until he was almost lying on his back. Miguel stood up and moved forward with bent knees, pushing his cock down and aiming it between the cheeks spread out in front of him. He used Hawk’s cock, which was almost completely out, to trace the path to Robby’s entrance. 

“Annnhhhhhh…..” Robby moaned in pain and pleasure as Miguel’s covered head found his opening and demanded entry. It missed and slipped the first time - but he managed to get it in the second time. Careful not to slip out, Miguel sat back down with his knees over Hawk’s thighs. And then Hawk let Robby go again. 

Robby cried and mewled as he slid down both of their cocks simultaneously and they waited until they were completely sheathed inside him. They waited like that, letting Robby get used to it before moving. 

“Man, this is hot.” Hawk said, shifting his hips to rub his cock against Miguel’s.

“Yeah.” Miguel agreed, taking a moment to admire the body in front of him. 

Even bloody and bruised, there was no denying that Robby was hot. He had better muscles than either of them - more filled out and defined. The dark brown nipples were the only thing that stood out against the pale skin and the wide expanse of it made Miguel want to mark it all over. His cock was pretty nice too - a hair smaller than Miguel, he guessed, but definitely thicker than either of them. Miguel wrapped his slick hand around it, giving it a few experimental tugs. 

They started moving after that - less in-and-out and more to-and-fro. It took them a moment to find their rhythm. They gyrated their hips, rocking along the bench and Robby moved between them. 

They were pistoning into him alternatively with Hawk pushing in as Miguel pulled out and vice-versa. Their cocks rubbed against each-other with every slide, like they had in the shower, but this time, Robby’s tight, hot channel around them heightened every sensation and made it a thousand times better. 

Miguel leaned forward and sunk his teeth into the meat of Robby’s chest, biting down until the skin was bright red. Robby cried, futilely trying to free his hands from his back. And then he cried again when Hawk sunk his teeth into his shoulder. 

Hawk’s hand reached around to his front and found his nipple. He started pinching and playing with it, making Robby squirm on their cocks. Miguel could feel his thighs trembling under his hands and he moved one to his dick and started jerking him off. 

Hawk was close. Miguel could tell from his fast breathing. They’d been at it for a while now and Robby’s torso was peppered with red marks and bruises. Suddenly, Hawk pinched hard and twisted his nipple, making Robby wail. He clenched hard around them both and that sent Hawk over the edge. 

“Unhhh… unhhh...” Hawk moaned as he came inside. Miguel felt his cock pulsing against his own and his slick release coating them both. Hawk fell back, exhausted and Miguel grabbed Robby by the shoulders to keep him from falling with him. 

“Man, I’m done.” Hawk said, pushing at Robby and extricating himself from the tangle. “You good to finish?”

Miguel nodded as he gently lay Robby back on the bench, loosening the towel behind his back and setting his hands free. He had no fight left after all. Miguel saw that when he didn’t resist at all as Miguel hiked his legs around his hips. 

Miguel pulled out an pushed in, finding a rhythm of his own and matched it with his hand stroking Robby’s cock. Robby stared at him with half-lidded eyes and then turned his head, looking away. 

“No, you don’t get to look away.” Miguel said cruelly. “Look at me.”

He gripped Robby’s bruised jaw and turned his head back, pressing a thumb against his bloody lip. Robby stared at him but didn’t react at all. The only sounds coming from him now were soft breathy moans as Miguel fucked him mercilessly and jerked him furiously. His eyes were still pleading, but his expression was blank. It didn’t even change as his abs went taut and he spilled himself in Miguel’s hand. 

_ This is what Sensei meant when he taught us about “no mercy”,  _ Miguel thought as he thrust in harder.  _ A beaten opponent could rise to fight another day. But this is true defeat. Breaking their will to fight back. And you can’t be a true winner until you truly defeat the enemy.  _

“Man, you are like a machine.” He heard Hawk say from behind him. “You are destroying that ass.”

Miguel didn’t answer, focusing on ramming Robby’s abused hole as hard as possible. 

“Hey - that thing inside him. Think you have it too?” Hawk asked. 

“Fuck. Off.” Miguel grunted. He was close. So close.

He felt Hawk’s hand on his ass, gently stroking him. His fingers traced the curve of his cheek and dipped into the cleft, trailing lower. One circled his hole rubbing against it and then pushed inside. Just the tip.

That’s all it took. 

“Unghhhhhh….” Miguel grunted as he came, filling Robby up for the second. Pulse after pulse emptying his emptying his balls into his defeated opponent. Robby’s cock gave a weak twitch as his insides were painted white again and Miguel looked down on him in satisfaction. 

They’d won. This was what victory was supposed to feel like - unlike the meaningless trophy he’d gotten before. This was the victory he’d wanted - for himself, for Hawk, for Cobra-Kai. Even for Sensei Lawrence…

* * *

Robby came to slowly, whimpering as Miguel wiped the dried blood off his face with a wet towel. They’d really done a number on the guy and he’d been out for a while. Long enough for them to shower again. One at a time, ofcourse. They didn’t want Robby getting away before they had a chance to talk to him again. And he was bound to be more cooperative this time. 

Hawk had led Miguel go first. He wasn’t done after all, he’d said. And the last thing Miguel had seen before going in was Hawk stuffing his soft cock in Robby’s mouth and telling him to lick it clean. Robby had been unconscious when Miguel had come out and told Hawk to get to it. 

They had to clean up the guy. They couldn’t let him go out looking like that. Besides, it was better if he was conscious and lucid for the next part. 

“Don’t be a pussy.” Miguel said as he ran the washcloth over his face. Robby was still looking at him with those scared, pleading eyes, but he had nothing in him to protest or fight back with. 

Miguel ran the cloth lower, giving his torso a cursory once over, before scrubbing his privates. Then he moved lower, between his legs and wiping his ass. He pushed two fingers back into Robby, scooping out his and Hawk’s cum out of him - and smirked as the abused boy’s dick gave an interested twitch.  _ Yeah, he’s not coming back from this. _

Hawk was out of the shower by now - hair still wet and limp - as he scrubbed himself dry before pulling on his boxers and jeans. Like Miguel, he left his shirt off for the moment and came over to help him with Robby. He pulled the boy up by his armpits, allowing Miguel to put his underwear back in its place.

Robby was back among them - his eyes had cleared and Miguel could see that he was still scared shitless. He let them do it all without any resistance and even accepted Hawk’s help standing up as Miguel went to get his clothes. 

Miguel heard a bang against a metal door and turned to find Hawk pushing Robby against the lockers. The guy could barely stand up, but Hawk kept him up with his hand around his throat. The other was at his crotch, rubbing at his bulge gently. Threateningly. 

“So we understand each-other, right?” Hawk was saying. “You tell anyone about what you saw and we’ll tell everyone that you got your ass kicked and then fucked and you liked it.”

Robby wasn’t even looking at him - Miguel noticed. He was staring off in a distance, but his mind was clearly working double-time behind the scenes.  _ Is he thinking of running?  _ Miguel wondered.  _ That’d be stupid. And pointless.  _

“You understand nothing.” Robby said, with a soft smile playing on his lips. 

Then he grinned. Then he chuckled. Then he started laughing. And kept laughing. Peals of laughter kept coming out of him as Hawk stepped back, freaked out by this behavior.

_ Has he gone crazy?  _ Miguel wondered.  _ Did we drive him crazy? _

“Something funny, Keene?” Miguel asked, annoyed. 

“Yeah...” Robby replied, getting himself under control. “You two morons thinking you’ve won.”

“And you don’t?” Hawk snarled stepping forward. “Want us to prove it to you again?”

Robby started laughing again and Hawk stepped back, really freaked out. 

_ He’s nuts.  _ Miguel realized.  _ Completely bonkers. _

“Thank-you.” Robby whispered after he was done. “You really helped me figure a way out.”

“Figure out what?” Hawk sneered. “That you like taking it up the ass?”

“No.” Robby shook his head. “I knew that one already.”

_ Why would he admit that?  _ Miguel wondered. And then…  _ wait - if he’s gay then why was he going after Sam in the first place? Or was he? Sam never actually said that they were going out. _

Miguel shook his doubts away. Robby was messing with them. Trying to get into their heads. And Miguel wouldn’t let him. 

“I wanted to know if he actually gave a shit.” Robby went on. “And this is the perfect way to find out.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Keene?” Miguel snarled. He didn’t like being back here - feeling like Robby was about to pull one over him. 

Robby stood up straighter. He was still supporting himself against the locker, with his back to it and his knees were bent - but he still seemed taller somehow.

“What do you think your Sensei is gonna do when he finds out about this?” He asked, smirking. 

For a moment, Miguel’s heart stopped. But then he shook it away again.  _ Threatening to tell on us? That the best you got? _

“I told you already, you tell anyone what you saw - ” Hawk started with a snarl. 

“Not that, moron.” Robby cut him off. “I’m talking about what you just did to me.”

Miguel and Hawk looked at each-other, confused. This was  _ their  _ weapon against  _ him.  _ They were going to hold the threat of people finding out over Robby’s head. Why exactly did the guy think it was gonna work the other way around?

“He wouldn’t care.” Miguel said, confidently. 

“Think so?” Robby smirked again - like he knew something Miguel didn’t. “You think he’ll pat you on the back for it? Tell you 'good job' and give you a treat? Or will he kick you out of Cobra Kai? Or maybe beat the shit out of the both of you? Or maybe even kill you?”

Miguel couldn’t help but shudder at those words. The very possibility of any of that happening was enough for that. 

_ And that’s what Keene wants,  _ he realized.  _ He’s trying to get into your head, but you know better. Sure, maybe you went too far, but Sensei is not gonna listen to a snitch. And he cares about his students too much to turn on them. Even if he’s disappointed, he’s never gonna turn his back on you and kick you out of Cobra Kai. Much less any of the other things.  _

“You gotta do better than that, Keene.” Miguel scoffed. “Sensei would never do anything like that.”

“That’s what I wanna find out.” Robby replied, the smirk still in place. “And you guys just gave me a way to do that.”

_ Why?  _ Miguel almost asked.  _ Why do you want to find out?  _

_ No, don’t give in to his mind-games. It’s a bluff. Don’t fall for it.  _

Robby’s expression changed a moment later. His eyes widened and his smirk turned into a full blown grin.

“Perfect timing.” He said, looking at something behind Miguel. Miguel turned to follow his gaze and his blood froze when he saw it. 

Johnny was standing at the locker-room door.

* * *

“Robby...” Johnny muttered under his breath, staring at the bruised and bloodied boy in front of him. 

_ He doesn’t even see us,  _ Miguel realized.  _ His eyes are fixed on Robby.  _

Johnny took a hesitant step forward and Robby stood up straight, pushing himself off the locker. He took a few stumbling steps forward before losing his strength and falling forward. 

In a flash, Johnny closed the gap, catching him before he fell. 

“What happened to you?” He asked, panicking. “Who did this to you?”

Robby’s legs gave out, but Sensei supported him, gently lowering him to the floor. He let Robby rest his head against his chest, his hands clutching the lapels of his gi. 

_ What’s going on? Why would Sensei care about this guy? He’s the enemy, right? _

Robby buried his face in Johnny’s chest and started laughing again. Or crying. Miguel wasn’t sure which - maybe both. 

Johnny’s eyes darted around the room as if looking for an explanation. And then they fell on Hawk. Before moving on to Miguel. 

“What the hell happened here?” He asked, horrified. 

Robby laughed harder. 

“What do you think of your students now, dad?” He asked, between sobs. 

_ Dad? Did he just call Sensei “dad”? And the way Sensei is holding him.... And looking at us… _

_ Oh shit! _

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I leave the rest to your imagination.


End file.
